The present invention relates to a cosmetic sampler, and more specifically, to a disposable unit dose or single application package for providing a cosmetic sample.
Cosmetics have typically been available for sampling in department stores in tne very containers in which the product is sold, or in smaller versions of the same container. This method of marketing a cosmetic can become quite expensive and can create an uneasiness in the consumer since others "have been in the same pot." The concern over whether Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) is communicable in this manner is a grave one.
Moreover, to date there has been no inexpensive and convenient method of marketing cosmetics by hand-outs or by mail, e.g., as inserts which accompany department store bills, other than cosmetic "strips", which consist merely of make-up samples deposited on a substrate covered by a paper mask. Such "strips" do not allow for the presentation of the cosmetic sample in a design pattern, nor do they allow for the simultaneous presentation of a number of colors in a single design.
Similar problems arise in the distribution of samples of creams, lipsticks, fragrances, pharmaceuticals, lotions, and other types of high viscosity, waxy materials.